The linear guide device includes a guide rail having a rolling element guide face formed on the rail side surface, a slider, which is mounted on a straddling the guide rail and moves relatively thereon, and a side seal, which is attached to the end surface in a moving direction of the slider to slide on the outer surface of the guide rail including the rolling element guide face and thereby removing foreign substances such as foreign particles, dusts, scraps etc. deposited on the outer surface of the rail.
The structures of the conventional side seals disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are well known.
The side seal of Patent Document 1 (which is referred to as end seal in Patent Document 1) has a configuration comprising a scraper section arranged opposite to the outer surface of the rail via a gap therebetween and between the scraper section and the end surface in the moving direction of the slider, a case section, which is arranged opposite to the outer surface of the rail via a gap, and a seal member in which a lip extending from a seal base has contact with the outer surface of the rail, wherein the seal base is sandwiched and held between the case section and the scraper section.
The side seal of Patent Document 2 has a configuration comprising an end cap secured to the end surface in the moving direction of the slider, a concave groove formed along the inner surface of the end cap opposite to the outer surface of the rail of the guide rail, and a seal member in which a lip extending from a seal base has contact with the outer surface of the rail, wherein the seal base is engaged with the concave groove.